Forgotten
by Juliette Apple
Summary: Jangan sembarangan menggunakan Obliviate. Sesuatu yang harusnya disana akan hilang. Seseorang yang harus dicintai menjadi terlupakan. Dan momen yang harusnya dikenang menjadi bayang-bayang semata./Ch. 1: Copulamency/karena Snape salah mengucap mantra, pikiran Hermione dan Draco terhubung/ "Jadi apapun yang dipikirkan Malfoy bisa kau dengar?"/ "Ya."
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**...**

**Harry Potter punyanya J.K Rowling, cerita ini punya saya (memang ada yang mau ngakuin?)**

**...**

**Forgotten**

**by: Lumosa**

**Rated: T **

**DracoXHermione**

**...**

Mendung.

Draco berdiri di lapangan Quidditch yang kosong. Semua 'teman-temannya' sedang pergi untuk makan malam di Aula Besar. Ia sendiri merasa kosong, lebih kosong dari lapangan itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia percayai, atau memercayainya. Semua tunduk padanya, hanya karena dia seorang Malfoy. Semua menyebut diri mereka 'teman', agar mendapat bagian dari lemari besinya. Lebih dari apapun, ia ingin menjadi Harry Potter, yang benar-benar memiliki teman. Teman sejati.

Dan cinta.

Cinta yang sejati.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mendung.

Hermione duduk di perpustakaan yang kosong. Harry dan Ron sedang menikmati makan malam di Aula Besar. Ia merasa kosong, seperti perkamen di mejanya. Tangannya memainkan pena bulu, tidak tahu harus menulis apa untuk tugas sejarah.

Ia melirik tiap sudut perpustakaan. Semuanya gelap, dan matanya terasa sangat berat. Mungkin ia butuh istirahat, tapi ia tahu bukan itu yang ia butuhkan—inginkan, sebenarnya. Yang ia benar-benar butuhkan hanya hiburan, dan sedikit cinta.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Hermione untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak pernah dicintai. Dicintai oleh lelaki. Dicintai sebagai perempuan. Well, McLaggen itu lain. Dia gila, dia bukan mencintai, hanya 'menginginkan'. Dan Hermione tidak suka itu, meski ia harus mengakui kalau Cormac itu...ganteng.

Ron sekarang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Lavender, dan Harry dengan Ginny. Dia mulai merasa kesepian, dan merasa tak diinginkan.

Itu sampai...ia melihat kearah jendela.

Dari jendela perpustakaan, ia bisa melihat lapangan Quidditch yang kosong. Tapi, diantara kekosongan itu, ada yang bergerak. Sesuatu yang berambut pirang, badan yang tinggi, menenteng sapu.

Oh, Malfoy.

Hermione mendengus. Malfoy itu baru saja mematahkan semangatnya. Siang tadi, Malfoy menabraknya, dan menjatuhkan buku-bukunya. Ia menghamburkan perkamen-perkamennya, dan menghilangkan tugas sejarahnya yang harusnya dikumpulkan besok. Dia adalah alasan mengapa Hermione harus menulis semalaman di perpustakaan dan melewatkan makan malam.

Hermione mengelap keringat di dahinya.

Malfoy itu tampak kebingungan, ia tak melakukan apa-apa di lapangan. Hermione meletakkan kedua tangannya di jendela, dan melihat lurus-lurus pada Malfoy. Tak ada yang terlintas di kepalanya, ia hanya diam disana, dan melihat Malfoy bergerak-gerak tak jelas.

Ia tak menyadari kalau beberapa menit berlalu hanya untuk memandang Musang Melambung yang dibencinya sejak bertahun-tahun.

Bertahun-tahun.

Hermione menggeleng. 'Apa yang kupikirkan,' ia merenung.

Ia menutup matanya, dan memijat keningnya. Lalu, saat ia membuka mata, Malfoy sudah melenggang pergi dengan sapu terbang menuju ke Hutan Terlarang.

"Oh, ya ampun," Hermione kembali menempelkan tangannya di jendela. "Mau apa dia?"

Hermione melihat Malfoy menjauh, dan merasa tertarik untuk mengikutinya.

"Ini yang aku butuhkan," Hermione menyeringai. "Hiburan."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Draco terbang rendah melewati pohon-pohon kekar di Hutan Terlarang. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang, dan mendapati kegelapan ada bersamanya. Ia tak takut. Ia hanya mencari pelarian yang dapat meluruhkan penatnya.

Angin melewati ranting-ranting pohon, dan bisikan hewan-hewan malam menjadi pengiring perjalanannya yang tak memiliki tujuan. Ia berharap bisa menjadi bagian dari angin malam, yang tak perlu dikhianati teman, yang tak perlu punya ayah yang kejam, dan yang tak pernah hidup.

Lebih dari apapun, ia ingin mati. Karena ia tak punya alasan untuk hidup.

Itu sampai...ia mendengar jeritan wanita.

Draco spontan menghentikan sapunya, lalu berbalik.

Masih gelap, tapi ada yang berbeda. Pohon-pohon yang tadinya tenang, sekarang bergerak-gerak dengan ribut. Sepertinya ada yang datang dan membuat masalah. Draco melesat diatas rumput-rumput, lalu terbang tinggi sampai ia bisa melihat lapangan Quiddicth. Sesuatu bergerak-gerak di tengah pepohonan hitam dalam Hutan Terlarang. Itu sebuah tubuh.

Draco menahan napasnya. Apakah seseorang baru saja mati?

Sambil bertanya-tanya ia melesat kebawah. Ranting-ranting menampar pipi mulusnya, dan kebanyakan ranting memiliki duri. Pipinya perih dan berdarah karena tergores, tapi ia tak merasa sakit karena angin membuat lukanya terasa dingin.

Ia berhenti mendadak di depan sebuah pohon yang batangnya bergerak dan rantingnya sebesar pohon normal. Itu pohon yang sangat besar, dan pohon itu hidup. Dan yang sedang digenggam rantingnya adalah...Hermione Granger.

"Whoa, Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak dari atas ranting pohon.

Malfoy menganga.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Hermione berteriak lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco Malfoy melesat menuju puncak pohon itu, dan mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Expulso!" teriaknya. Serangan dari tongkatnya tampak seperti kembang api kecil bagi pohon raksasa itu.

"Errr...ya ampun," Draco mengerang. "EXPULLLSSSOOOOOWWW" ia berteriak lagi, dengan logat yang lebih aneh.

Percuma, sama saja hasilnya.

"Malfoy, kau sedang apa?" Hermione memanggil dari genggaman ranting.

"Err..menyelamatkanmu, bodoh!" Draco tak percaya ia mengatakan itu.

"Menyelamatkanku dari _apa_?" Hermione tergelak.

Draco kembali menganga. "Pohon setan ini, mungkin?"

Hermione tertawa. "Ini tidak menyerangku," ia berkata dengan tenang. "Dia hanya bermain,"

Draco terbang merendah. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" ia mendekati Hermione. "Aku mendengarmu berteriak."

Pipi Hermione menghangat, dan ia memerah. Belum pernah seorang pria sedekat itu padanya, dan bertanya dengan nada yang hangat. Harry dan Ron itu lain lagi.

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku berteriak karena kaget. Aku sedang berjalan, dan pohon ini tiba-tiba menangkapku dan menaikkanku. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya untuk melepaskanku, tapi ia malah menaikkanku lebih tinggi. Tapi, tenang, aku oke."

Draco menghela napas, lalu mendaratkan sapunya dan bersandar pada batang pohon. "Baguslah..aku lega," Draco menghapus darah dari pipinya. Kemudian, belum selang semenit, ia melonjak berdiri dan mendongak keatas melihat Hermione. "Aku...maksudku aku hanya kaget karena ada yang berteriak! Ya! Aku..aku tidak pernah peduli padamu! Jangan..jangan anggap kejadian ini serius! Aku tidak berusaha menolongmu!" teriak Draco keras.

Hermione terkikik, tapi Draco tak mendengarnya.

Kemudian, semuanya hening. "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya mereka bersamaan, memecahkan keheningan.

Draco menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau duluan,"

Hermione terbatuk ringan, lalu menjawab. "Aku hanya mengikutimu."

"Apa?"

Draco memerah. "Jangan jadi penguntit, Herm—Granger."

Hermione mendengus kesal. "Aku bukan penguntit, aku hanya haus hiburan. Memangnya kau kesini untuk apa? Mengadakan ritual musang melambung?" sindirnya.

Draco mengelap sisa darahnya. "Mencari pelarian hidup. Aku ini lebih serius dari yang kau pikirkan, tahu." Draco spontan menjawab.

Hermione terdiam, tidak menjawab lagi. Saat mendengar nada bicara Draco yang lemah, ia tahu Draco serius. Ia bukan lagi anak lelaki pirang menyebalkan. Ia lelaki dewasa yang dituntut, dan depresi.

"Hei..ehm..Malfoy?" Hermione memanggil malu. Draco tak membalas, hanya menatap Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya yang bertabrakan dengan malam yang gelap. Hermione bisa dengan jelas melihat matanya. Sangat terang, warnanya sama dengan bulan. Abu-abu bersinar.

"Kau mau pergi denganku?" ajak Hermione pelan. "Tapi kau harus menurunkanku dulu," tambahnya, seolah-olah Draco telah setuju. Dan memang, ia setuju.

Ia memungut kembali sapunya, dan terbang mendekati Hermione.

"Sekarang lompatlah kemari," titah Draco. "Kau bisa lepas sendiri dari ranting itu kan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Ranting ini sangat mudah dilepas, tapi aku tak yakin soal melompat. Memang harus melompat kemana aku?"

Draco kembali memerah, tapi berusaha untuk tampak dingin. Ia melepas pegangannya dari gagang sapu, dan melebarkannya. "Bagaimana kalau aku menangkapmu?"

Mata Hermione melebar. Ia ditangkap Draco?

"Kau serius?" Hermione mulai melepas beberapa ranting. "Aku..aku akan melompat kalau begitu. Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Draco memutar matanya. "Kali ini tidak," kemudian ia menyeringai.

Satu persatu ranting mulai copot, dan Hermione telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk melompat. Draco juga telah memposisikan dirinya dengan mantap. Ia memutar sapunya menghadap Hermione, lalu melebarkan lengannya untuk menyambut tubuh mungil Sang Gadis.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga," Draco bersiap.

"Satu..." Hermione melepas ranting di kakinya.

Draco menelan ludah. "Dddua.."

Hermione melepas ranting di perutnya, yang membuatnya semakin oleng. "Tiga! Ah!"

Ia melompat, dan segera ditangkap dua lengan kekar milik Draco. Tangan itu sangat kuat, memeluknya, dan menariknya dengan kini berdua diatas sapu yang oleng ke kanan dan ke kiri. Draco dengan cepat mendudukkan Hermione di depannya, dan memegang kendali sapunya sebelum mereka jatuh atau menabrak pohon lain.

"Ah!" Hermione sangat takut terjatuh, dan ia memeluk Draco sangat kuat.

"Whooa! Jangan halangi pandanganku! Ah!" Draco masih berusaha memegang kendali. Beberapa kali mereka hampir oleng, tapi Draco seorang penerbang sapu yang baik. Ia berhasil mengendalikan sapunya, dan mereka terbang tinggi diatas. Pohon besar itu berusaha menangkap Hermione lagi, entah mengapa, sepertinya pohon itu jatuh cinta pada bau Hermione.

Mereka terbang tinggi, menjauh dari pohon besar gila itu.

Hermione tidak berani membuka matanya untuk melihat, sampai Draco mengelus punggungnya. "Hei, bodoh. Buka matamu," panggil Draco malas.

Hermione gemetar, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah: mata abu-abu yang berkilau. Ia baru menyadari posisi duduk mereka. Draco dan Hermione duduk berhadapan diatas sapu. Sangat riskan duduk seperti ini saat sedang terbang dengan sapu, tapi Draco tampak tenang dengannya.

Angin malam menerbangkan rambut keduanya, lalu Draco menerbangkan sapunya ke barat, sehingga mereka semakin berada jauh dari kastil.

"Kita akan didetensi untuk ini," Hermione berbisik.

"Aku tahu," balas Draco cuek. "Kau tadinya mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat kan? Kemana?"

Hermione merunduk. "Menurut buku yang kubaca, ada sebuah tempat indah di Hutan Terlarang. Cleebariona. Sebuah...surga dunia,"

Draco membelalak. "Cleebariona. Kukira itu hanya dongeng."

Hermione menggeleng. "Kukira juga begitu! Tapi...aku yakin itu kenyataan. Kau percaya keajaiban?" ia memandang lekat-lekat pada Draco. Dan Draco merasakan mata Hermione yang tersembunyi bayang-bayang malam. Cokelat...hazel. Sangat merayu. Sangat indah.

"Dra—Malfoy. Kau kenapa?" Hermione memandangnya, dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Ia belum pernah bertatapan sedekat ini dengan pria.

Draco sering mencicipi wanita, tapi semua wanita itu tak ada yang dipandangnya. Hanya Hermione-lah, wanita yang ia tatap tanpa perlu ia cicipi. Saat itulah, ia merasa Hermione...telah membakar sesuatu dalam tubuhnya yang dingin.

"Aku...percaya keajaiban."

Hermione tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya pada Malfoy. "Ikut denganku,"

Draco menutup matanya, berusaha menangkal sinar yang dikeluarkan mata hazel itu. "Ini akan susah. Dan detensi menunggu kita."

Hermione tertawa. "Kau hanya hidup sekali, Malfoy. Kenapa tidak? Kita akan dikenal sebagai dua murid pertama yang menemukan Cleebariona."

Draco, akhirnya tersenyum juga.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Hermione saat ia berkata 'kau hanya hidup sekali, Malfoy', yaitu: Malfoy tak pernah hidup. Atau setidaknya, merasa hidup.

Sebelum mereka pergi, Draco terlebih dulu mendarat untuk membenarkan posisi duduk mereka. Hermione berpindah duduk di belakang Draco, lalu Draco bersiap untuk kembali terbang. "Pegangan kalau tak mau jatuh. Aku akan mempercepat laju sapu ini,"

Hermione awalnya ragu, tapi Draco ternyata tak main-main. Mereka melesat dengan cepat sampai jantung Hermione rasanya mau copot. Ia terpaksa mencengkram ujung seragam Quidditch Draco yang berwarna hijau toska. Mereka terbang tinggi diatas hutan yang berselimut langit malam berbintang.

"Lewat mana?" Draco menoleh kebelakang.

Hermione mengeluarkan kompas dari seragamnya, dan itu bukan kompas biasa. "Kita akan tahu apabila mengikuti Kompas Demidio."

Draco terbelalak. "Apa? Kau..kau dapat darimana kompas kuno itu!" sentaknya.

Hermione tergelak. "Kucuri saat festival benda kuno di Hogsmeade. Harganya sangat mahal! Dan aku selalu menginginkan ini. Jadi..."

"Kau curi begitu saja?" Draco menggeleng. "Wow..maksudku..dasar cewek liar."

Hermione mendengus. "Cowok-cowok tak mengerti cewek,"

Hermione membuka tutup kompas itu, dan kompas itu mengeluarkan serbuk-serbuk pasir warna-warni dari lubang kecil ditengahnya. Pasir berkilau itu membentuk tempat-tempat. Menara Eiffel, Gunung Fuji, Liberty Statue. Pasir-pasir itu menunjukkan tempat-tempat yang terkenal saat ini. Hermione memutar jarumnya, ia mencari kata 'Cleebariona' dan menemukan kata itu disamping kata 'Moscow'.

Setelah Hermione memutar jarumnya, pasir-pasir berkilauan keluar semakin banyak, dan menyebar. Kompas itu memuntahkan serbuk emas, yang terbang menuju ke barat.

"Ke barat! Ke barat! Ikuti arah terbang pasir emas itu!" perintah Hermione ribut.

Draco dengan cekatan membelokkan sapunya mengikuti kemana pasir itu berbelok. Pasir itu selalu berubah arah. Tadinya ke barat, tak lama lagi ke utara. Draco dengan sangat terampil mengendarai sapunya, dan Hermione sangat takut terjatuh sehingga ia memeluk perut Draco sangat kencang.

Draco kembali merasakan Hermione membakar sesuatu dalam tubuhnya.

Ia tak tahu apa itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang terbakar. Yang ia tahu, Hermione-lah yang membakarnya.

Saat mereka bersentuhan.

Dengan perasaan gundah, Draco memimpin sapunya kearah Cleebariona, bersama Hermione dibelakangnya. Pasir-pasir itu melesat kebawah, dan Draco ikut melesat kebawah, secepat angin.

"Gyahahahahahhah!" teriakan Hermione terdengar seperti tawa, dan pelukannya semakin keras. Draco semakin merasa terbakar, dan sentuhan Hermione yang kuat membuat dadanya panas.

Mereka sampai di sebuah batu kristal yang berdiri tegap, tertancap di tanah.

"Inikah...sisa-sisa Cleebariona?" Hermione melihat kristal itu, bercahaya ditempa sinar bulan.

"Aku yakin ini bukan sisa," kata Draco terengah. "Cleebariona mungkin masih utuh."

Draco kemudian mendaratkan sapunya. Hermione turun duluan, lalu menelusuri tempat itu. Pasir-pasir sudah lama menghilang, pasti tempatnya tak salah, karena pasir-pasir itu jelas-jelas menghilang di tempat dimana mereka berdiri sekarang, menandakan bahwa itulah Cleebariona, tujuan mereka.

"Pasti masih ada," kata Draco, yang entah mengapa, yakin.

Keadaan hati Draco semakin diperparah dengan tatapan Hermione yang hangat. Hermione berbalik, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau mencari tahu?"

Draco melihat telapak tangan Hermione yang ditujukan padanya. Telapak itu tampak halus, dan mulus. Draco kembali terbakar.

Tapi ia tak dapat menolak pesona dari tangan itu. Ia menggenggamnya, lalu Hermione dengan cepat menariknya. Ia seperti tertarik dari dunia remang-remang, menuju ke terang yang indah. Ia tak peduli dengan sapu super kerennya yang tergeletak di tanah. Sekali Hermione menggandengnya, ia seperti tak punya kuasa untuk menolak. Ini pertama kalinya ia memiliki momen dengan Hermione Granger. Dan momen ini membuatnya sakit. Perasaan terbakar itu...cinta?

Tidak mungkin cinta tumbuh secepat itu. Hanya dalam semalam.

Tapi.

Ia teringat ucapan Hermione.

'Kau percaya keajaiban, Malfoy?'

Ya. Dan Draco menjawab, ya.

Mereka bergandengan tangan, berjalan semakin jauh menelusuri hutan. Hermione menemukan sesuatu. Lebih banyak kristal beterbaran di jalan yang mereka tapak, artinya Cleebariona memang ada, dan kalau beruntung, perjalanan singkat mereka akan membuahkan hasil. Mereka akan menemukan Cleebariona.

Hermione memungut sebuah kristal, lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. Kristal itu berkilauan, lalu pecah menjadi cahaya-cahaya yang beterbangan seperti pita. Cahaya-cahaya itu berputar, lalu masuk menembus tanah.

Hermione terpesona. "Kau lihat itu, Draco?"

Hermione kembali membakarnya dengan menyebut namanya.

"Aku..aku lihat," kata Draco. Kemudian, untuk meredam rasa terbakar itu, Draco mengambil kristal yang besarnya seperti hidung Crabbe, lalu melemparkannya ke tanah.

Cahaya-cahaya kembali membuat Hermione takjub, dan sama seperti sebelumnya, cahaya itu masuk menembus tanah.

Hermione mulai menyadari sesuatu. "Mengapa cahaya-cahaya pergi ke tanah?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "Oh! Mungkinkah itu?"

Hermione berjalan menuju sesemakan, dan mencari batu besar. Setelah mendapatkan satu, ia mulai menggali. Sebuah lubang tercipta setelah semenit ia menggali, dan cahaya menyembur keluar dari dalam lubang.

"Oh!" Hermione tertawa. "Cleebariona ada di dalam tanah!"

Draco—entah mengapa—ikut tersenyum, meski hanya sebuah senyum dingin yang kaku. "Aku tahu harus bagaimana," Draco mengambil tongkatnya. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya, lalu menembakkan mantra peledak ke tanah, dan tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar serta runtuh. Mereka melihat lubang yang lebih besar, dan cahaya yang lebih banyak. Cahaya-cahaya biru muda, merah muda, dan ungu serta perak menyembur keluar dari lubang, kemudian menyoroti pohon-pohon tinggi dan daun-daun berbentuk hati.

Hutan itu tampak bercahaya karena penemuan mereka, dan pepohonan tampak seperti batang permen kaca. Hermione benar-benar takjub. "Kau mau masuk?" ia menunjuk lubang yang diciptakan Draco.

Draco tak perlu berkata ya, karena ia berjalan mendekati lubang itu mendahului Hermione.

"Tunggu!" seru Hermione.

Draco memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang, lalu ia melihat keindahan. Itulah Cleebariona, keajaiban yang mereka percayai. Sepanjang mata memandang, yang dilihat Draco hanya pepohonan dari kaca, dan padang bunga dengan serbuk sari dari kristal. Draco mengeluarkan kepalanya, lalu mengambil sapunya yang tergeletak.

"Kita sebaiknya masuk," ia menarik Hermione untuk duduk di belakangnya. Hermione menurut saja, karena ia benar-benar ingin melihat Cleebariona. Draco membawa sapunya masuk ke dalam lubang, dan segera saja, wewangian mawar segar menyerbu mereka. Draco mendarat dengan tidak mulus diatas bunga-bunga merah, Hermione terjengkang dan tergeletak diatas bunga-bunga yang empuk. Ia tertawa lepas. _Mereka _tertawa lepas.

Draco merebahkan kepalanya di dekat Hermione, lalu mereka bersama-sama melihat langit Cleebariona yang berbentuk seperti kubah kristal yang melengkung, dengan bintang-bintang bergelantungan diatasnya.

"Perjalanan yang menyenangkan, Malf," Hermione menghirup dalam-dalam aroma bunga, kemudian ia merasa pusing. "Hey...ini hanya aku..atau aku merasa..aku.."

"Ya?" Draco mendekatkan kepalanya.

"Aku merasa mabuk," Hermione cegukan. "Mungkin karena bunga ini. Aduh, ya ampun, ini bunga sihir mungkin."

Draco tertawa melihat tingkah Hermione.

"Apa yang lucu, Drah-coh?" Hermione berguling-guling diatas bunga itu. "Ya ampun, ternyata memang bunga ini. Aku terlalu banyak menghirupnya."

Draco berguling mendekati Hermione, lalu tubuh mereka saling terbentur. Draco bisa mencium parfum Hermione. Vanilla. Padang rumput Swiss?

Hermione berguling lagi, lalu Draco mengikutinya. Mereka beguling-guling mengitari bunga-bunga yang menyebabkan mabuk itu. Hermione dan Draco tertawa seperti anak kecil yang tak punya permasalahan. Bunga-bunga itu terbang tertiup angin, dan terjatuh lagi ke tanah. Hujan helai bunga kristal menghantam mereka. Mereka terus berguling karena tempat itu seolah tak punya ujung.

Mereka berhenti saat Hermione berhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco, menuntut kesenangan lagi.

Hermione hanya terdiam, lalu Draco duduk untuk memeriksa tingkat kemabukannya. Oke, dia sudah KO.

Hermione ketiduran setelah perjalanan mereka untuk mencapai tempat langka ini.

Xoxoxooxoxoxoox

Paginya, Hermione terbangun di ranjang Hospital Wings.

Prof. McGonnagal ada disana dengan wajah cemas.

"Prof?" panggil Hermione pelan. "Ada apa? Mengapa aku tak di kamarku?"

McGonnagal bernapas lega. "Syukurlah! Syukurlah!" ia berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh Hermione yang tebalut selimut putih. Ketika Hermione memeriksa tubuhnya, ia menemukan dirinya telanjang.

"Prof? Ada apa ini?" tanya Hermione lemas. Kepalanya pusing, ia masih tak ingat kegilaan semalam.

"Ini salah Tuan Malfoy," McGonnagal membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kau nyaris mati, Nona. Kemarin malam, tepatnya subuh, Malfoy Junior menggendongmu dengan keadaan yang berantakan, lalu menyerahkanmu padaku. Ia menggemparkan Hogwarts. _Kalian _menggemparkan Hogwarts. Tadinya aku berpikir akan memberi kalian hukuman paling berat karena berani-berani kabur dari Hogwarts dengan jangka waktu yang sangat lama, tapi Malfoy itu mengaku kalau dia menculikmu, jadi dalam kasus ini kau hanya korban. Aku sudah memberi detensi paling buruk yang bisa ia bayangkan," kata McGonnagal.

"Ohya?" Hermione menjerit. "Apa itu?"

McGonnagal menghela napas. "Tidak ada lagi Quidditch. Ia membahayakanmu, ia menculikmu, membawamu pergi sampai kau sekarat. Aku mencopot gelarnya sebagai Kapten Quidditch, dan Prefek. Ia akan diasingkan dari kelas-kelas. Ia akan selalu mengikuti kelas _sendirian. _Jadi kau tak usah khawatir dengan ancaman diculik lagi,"

Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. "Dimana dia? Ini bukan salahnya! Ini salahku!"

McGonnagal membaringkannya lagi. "Jangan begitu, semalam ia sendiri sudah mengaku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Kau percaya dia? Dia hanya berbohong untukku. Tolong, hukum aku dan jangan asingkan dia. _Ia lebih serius dari yang bisa anda bayangkan, tahu_?" ucap Hermione.

McGonnagal terkesiap. "Apa-apaan, Ms. Granger? Kau belum pernah membantahku sampai sedemikian rupa!" katanya kecewa.

"Aku menjelaskan yang benar, Prof. Memangnya keadaanku semalam seburuk apa sampai-sampai hukumannya begitu kejam?" tanya Hermione.

McGonnagal kembali menghela napas. "Kau keracunan serbuk bunga Poisarium, yang harusnya sudah punah bersama hilangnya Cleebariona. Kami sudah mengobatimu semalam, kami membuat ramuan mint untuk kauhirup, dan sebaiknya, kau tidak usah berpakaian hari ini. Racun itu akan berkembang lagi apabila kulitmu tertutupi pakaian. Untuk sementara pakailah selimut tipis," jelasnya.

Hermione menggeleng meski tubuhnya semakin sakit. "Itu salahku, aku sendiri yang menghirupnya."

McGonnagal menggeleng. "Hukuman telah dijatuhkan. Ia sendiri yang mengakui kesalahannya, jangan ada bantahan. Istirahatlah, besok kau bisa belajar seperti biasa,"

Kemudian McGonnagal pergi keluar, dan Hermione tak mendengar nama Draco disebut lagi sepanjang hari itu.

Xoxoxoxoxooxox

Hermione tertidur terus sepanjang hari, dan di tengah malam yang dingin, ia merasa seseorang datang dan menggenggam tangannya. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia tak melihat apapun selain mata abu-abu berkilau. Sebening bulan malam.

Ia mengenal mata ini.

"MALF—!"

"Sshhh!"

Sebuah tangan menutup mulutnya, membuatnya bungkam seribu bahasa. Ketika tangan itu perlahan lepas, ia menangis dan memeluk leher sosok yang membangunkannya.

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione berbisik. "Ya ampun..ini dosaku yang terbesar. Aku harus apa untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu?"

Draco—sosok itu—menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu, oke?" ia menggenggam tangan Hermione. "Kau membakar sesuatu di jiwaku. Kau menghidupkanku. Jangan biarkan aku kembali seperti dulu. Ya?"

Hermione menatapnya lemas. "Kenapa kau disini?" tanyanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ia membelai pipi Hermione.

"Bagaimana kau masuk?!" Hermione baru saja menyadari itu. Mendengarnya, Draco terbahak.

"Aku membius Madam Pom-Pom," katanya.

"Kau—kau mau dihukum lebih berat?!" Hermione memukul lengannya.

Draco tersenyum. "Aku tak keberatan dihukum, yang penting aku sudah bertemu denganmu. Aku merindukanmu,"

Hermione menahan napasnya. "Tidak mungkin."

Draco mencium kelopak matanya. "Jangan memadamkan apa yang terlah terbakar," ia membelai pipi Hermione. "Jangan patahkan apa yang telah utuh."

Hermione menatapnya dibawah pancaran sinar bulan yang kemilau.

"Jangan menyangkal apa yang telah menjadi bagian dari kenyataan," Draco mencium pipinya. "Aku mencintai Hermione Granger."

Hermione merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi Draco. "Pembohong dari Slytherin,"

Draco memegang tangannya. "Kali ini aku jujur," ia memajukan wajahnya, lalu menarik Hermione mendekat pada tubuhnya. Tepat sesaat sebelum Draco menciumnya, Hermione menarik wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco risih.

Hermione menarik selimutnya. "Aku telanjang, tolol."

Draco baru menyadari itu. Tubuh Hermione hanya tertutupi selimut tipis, dan hampir seluruh badannya tampak menerawang karena cahaya bulan menyinarinya. Draco kembali memanas. Ia telah memiliki banyak pengalaman dengan wanita, tapi Hermione berbeda.

"Kau tidak ingin? Malam ini?" Draco berbisik. "Karena mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bersama,"

Hermione menahan napas. "Mengapa begitu?"

Draco menarik wajah Hermione, lalu menciumnya. "Karena Kau-Tahu-Siapa telah menjadikanku _anaknya_."

Hermione terkejut. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya, tak peduli pada selimutnya yang hampir lepas dari tubuhnya. Ia mengambil tangan Draco, dan menemukan Tanda Kegelapan menempel disana, tepat di urat nadinya.

Hermione mengambil tangan itu, dan mengelusnya, menciumnya.

"Kita mungkin akan bermusuhan," Hermione meletakkan lengan Draco di pipinya.

Draco mengelus pipinya. "Itu satu-satunya hal yang tidak bisa kita hindari,"

Hermione tersenyum sendu. Ia mencium pipi Draco. "Kau harus tidur," ia berbisik.

Draco menolak untuk pergi. "Aku akan tidur. Disini," ia meraih tangan Hermione, kemudian menarik tubuh mungilnya. Ia mencium bibirnya, lalu memaksa Hermione membuka mulutnya agar lidah mereka bertemu.

Tapi daritadi, sepertinya hanya Draco yang berusaha. Hermione tampak menutup dirinya untuk hal seperti ini.

"Kau mau apa, Malfoy? Kenapa menjilat-jilatku seperti itu?" Hermione terbahak.

Draco Malfoy sang ambassador sex Slytherin terbelalak. "Seriously, Mione. Kau tak tahu yang namanya...foreplay?"

Hermione mendengus. "Apa itu? Mainan?"

Draco Malfoy merasa terkikis. "Bwahahahhahahha," ia tertawa. "Berapa...berapa umurmu?"

Hermione menepuk dahinya. "Enam belas."

Draco Malfoy menepuk lututnya dan tertawa lagi. "Oh, bahkan Weasley mungkin telah punya _pengalaman. _Di usia segitu, kau...tak tahu?"

Hermione menggeleng polos, kemudian menyadari sesuatu. "Kau...kau sedang...membicarakan.._how to make a baby?_" Hermione terbelalak. Draco menjilat bibirnya.

"Yep. Begitulah,"

Hermione menarik selimutnya dan sedikit menjauh. "Gila kau! Jelas aku tak tahu!"

Draco terbahak-bahak melihat kepolosan Hermione. "Oh, kau lucu. Baiklah. Butuh pengajaran menuju kedewasaan?"

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Ya. Aku butuh itu,"

Draco terkesiap. "Sungguh?" ia mendekat, lalu bersiap mencium lagi—atau 'menjilat' seperti kata Hermione.

Hermione membekap mulutnya. "Maksudku, nanti."

Draco tak tampak kecewa, tapi ia juga tak tampak senang. "As you wish, Mione," ia mencium dahinya.

Draco memeluk tubuh Hermione, dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Ia memungut tongkatnya, lalu meletakkan sesuatu yang berkilau di nakas sebelah ranjang Hermione.

"Selamat tidur, Mione," ia memeluk Hermione, lalu menggigitnya di leher.

"Ah! Apa yang kau—?" erang Hermione.

"Itu tanda kalau kau milikku," Draco mencium bekas kemerahan itu. "Kau milikku,"

Hermione mengelus lehernya. '_Aku miliknya' _pikir Hermione.

Draco berjalan menuju pintu, lalu tiba-tiba saja berbalik.

"Hermione?" panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Draco tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tongkatnya kearah Hermione. Ia membius Hermione secara sihir, lalu mendekatinya, mencium bibirnya yang ranum, memeluknya lagi. "Aku tahu hari ini akan datang," ia berbisik.

Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya lagi, dan mengarahkannya pada Hermione. "Obliviate,"

Ia tersenyum. "Tak satupun dari kita akan mengingat momen itu. Dan akupun tak perlu terbakar seperti ini." Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke kepalanya sendiri. "Sepertinya akulah yang melanggar janji,"

Sinar bulan purnama membuat matanya semakin bersinar.

"Obliviate."

Xoxooxoxoxoxox

Hermione terbangun dengan kepala pusing, ia tak ingat apapun.

Ini sangat aneh, tak ada yang ia ingat, dan ia amat sangat pusing.

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia telanjang, dan tak tahu mengapa ia berada di Hospital Wings. Ia mendekati cermin diujung ruangan. Lehernya merah, namun ia lagi-lagi tak ingat apapun. Ia tak tahu mengapa, tapi ia merasa sangat sedih sampai-sampai ia menangis.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal, dan menangis tanpa suara.

Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat sesuatu berkilau di nakasnya. Berlian. Berlian setengah hati. Sepertinya ia tahu. Hanya saja ia tak tahu.

xoxooxoxoox

**TBC**

**HI-JELEK-AMAT**

**Ini fict yang penuh ambigu, typos berterbaran gyaaahahaha gyahahah gyahahahaha **

***minum obat penenang***

**Just...lemme know what you think guys *uhukuhuk* REVIEW ya**

**Uhuk-uhuk, kasih ide buat author, uhuk-huk**

**Scribendo cogito,**

**Julietta Lumosa Lorraine Appleton**

**Aka Lumosa, aka Juliette Apple**


	2. Copulamency

**Forgotten**

**...**

**Harry Potter selamanya akan jadi milik J.K Rowling**

**...**

**Kapan aku mati? Ketika seseorang membunuhku? Mengambil jantungku? Mengeringkan darahku?**

**Tidak.**

**Aku hanya akan mati bila dilupakan olehmu.**

**...**

CHAPTER 1 : COPULAMENCY

Matahari belum terbit ketika Hermione terbangun.

Ia melirik tempat tidur di sebelahnya. Ginny masih terlelap dibalik selimutnya yang hangat dan nyaman. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya, tetapi tidak memejamkan matanya.

Kemarin ia melewatkan pelajaran, dan menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur di Hospital Wings. Ia menolak segala bentuk kunjungan, atau penjenguk—bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia merasa terlalu sedih untuk menerima mereka, dan yang paling mengganggunya adalah: fakta bahwa ia tak mengingat apa-apa.

Tepatnya kemarin sore, ia kembali ke asramanya. Ginny benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, dan ia hanya mengangguk sedih. Ketika Hermione berbalik untuk melihat kearah jendela, matahari belum terbit juga, jadi ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam bantal dan mulai merasa nyaman.

Ia ingat kristal setengah hati yang ada di nakasnya.

Sejak kembali dari Hospital Wings, Hermione mengantongi kristal itu dan berusaha mengartikan makna apa dibalik kilaunya. Ia mengetahui kristal itu, tetapi ia tak bisa mengingat apapun. Ginny begitu menyukai kristalnya, dan mendekorasinya menjadi kalung.

Kalung kristal itu tidak ia pakai saat tidur semalam, ia merasa tak nyaman.

Hermione melempar bantalnya, lalu memeriksa jendela lagi. Belum ada cahaya merambat masuk, berarti subuh belum datang.

"Aku tak bisa menunggu lebih dari ini," Hermione mengacak rambutnya. "Harus ada yang kulakukan agar tidak gila disini,"

Hermione pergi ke kamar mandi, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam wewangian dan busa. Kalung kristal itu terkena air, dan berkilau lebih hebat. Hermione memangkap keanehan itu, ia tahu ini bukan kristal biasa.

Ia melepas pengait kalungnya, lalu menyejajarkan kristal itu dengan matanya. Saat ia melihat kilaunya, sepotong gambar kabur lewat di otaknya. Sebuah tubuh, tubuh yang tinggi, dan sesuatu yang abu-abu.

"_Pembohong dari Slytherin,"_

Hermione tersentak. "Aku...sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu," ia berkata pada kristal itu, memohon lebih banyak kenangan untuk diingat. Tapi hanya suara itu yang terlintas di kepalanya. Suaranya sendiri ketika berkata pada seseorang.

Siapa seseorang itu?

Hermione menyerah, tidak ada lagi yang ia ingat. Ia kembali mengaitkan kalung itu di lehernya, dan berendam. Ketika ia keluar, matahari telah terbit, dan Ginny sedang bergulat dengan selimutnya.

"Merlin, Ginevra!" Hermione mendekatinya, lalu menarik selimutnya. Wajah merah Ginny muncul dibalik selimut, matanya terbelalak lebar.

"Mione?" ia memanggil. "Maaf..aku tadi hanya...terlilit selimut,"

Hermione menepuk dahinya. "Itu akibat dari tidur terlalu pulas dibawah selimut yang terlalu tebal dan panjang,". Mendengar itu, Ginny tersenyum malu. Hermione duduk bersila dengan nyaman di tempat tidur Ginny, dan Ginny tengkurap di sisi lainnya.

"Jadi," Ginny memulai, mengacuhkan rambutnya yang mengganggu. "Sudah bisa mengingat sesuatu?" tanyanya penasaran. Hermione awalnya menggeleng, tetapi pada akhirnya mengangguk. Ia menegakkan duduknya, lalu menatap jendela yang meneruskan sinar matahari dari luar.

"Tadi aku menatap kristal," Hermione tanpa sadar mengelus bandul kristal di kalungnya. "Aku melihat sosok tinggi, dan batu abu-abu yang berkilau. Lalu...aku mendengar suaraku. Aku menyuarakan sesuatu pada seseorang yang kulupakan. Dan seseorang itu dari Slytherin."

Ginny bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya, ia duduk bersila di sisi lain tempat tidurnya, dan menatap Hermione tak percaya. "Serius? Dia seorang Slytherin?" tanyanya penuh minat. "Menurutku, dia seorang pria. Kau tadi bilang ia tinggi bukan?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Tapi perempuan juga bisa jadi tinggi, kan?" Hermione menebak. "Tapi..kukira juga pria. Sebab ia punya postur yang bagus. Bahunya lebar, dan tangannya juga besar. Tapi...wajahnya buram,"

Ginny mengangguk-angguk seolah mendapat ilham. "Kita sudah punya petunjuk. Dia pria, dari Slytherin. Dan apakah batu abu-abu itu?" tanyanya menelisik.

Hermione menggaruk lehernya. "Aku tak punya bayangan apapun soal batu abu-abu itu,"

Ginny tersenyum. "Kukira sebentar lagi sesuatu yang tak terduga akan terjadi."

Dan ia benar.

Xoxoxoxoxox

Hermione sedang berjalan melewati lorong yang sepi untuk menuju kelas Prof. Binns. Ia sendirian, dan buku tebal yang dipeluknya sekarang tidak memulihkan rasa kesepiannya. Dari kejauhan, ia melihat seseorang berjalan kearahnya. Ia tampak begitu marah, dilihat dari caranya menyentakkan kaki. Pandangannya lurus—menusuk.

Dia Malfoy.

Dan ia dengan sengaja menabrak Hermione. Bukan, bukan menabrak. Menarik.

Draco menarik lengan Hermione, membenturkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Hermione sangat terkejut, ia tak bisa melawan, hanya menutup mata saja karena takut. Hermione kini berdiri terjepit antara tembok dan tubuh Malfoy yang dingin. Ketika ia cukup berani untuk membuka mata, ia menemukan mata Malfoy menarbrak miliknya.

Abu-abu yang familiar.

Abu-abu bersinar.

"Malfoy..." Hermione menyebut namanya, tapi tak berniat marah seperti biasanya. Tatapan Draco Malfoy mengandung ribuan makna, yang tidak bisa dijabarkan. Mata Draco Malfoy membawa sejuta perasaan, yang tidak bisa dilawan. Hermione hanya terseret.

Orang bilang, ketika angin meniupmu—jangan melawan. Kau harus diam, agar mampu mengendarainya. Dan itulah yang dilakukan Hermione. Ia terdiam, tidak melawan, dan matanya tak lepas dari atensi yang mengalirkan sejuta kupu-kupu di perutnya.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy tampak melawan dirinya sendiri. "Hermione,"

Hermione menjatuhkan bukunya, dan benda itu mendarat dengan debum keras di dekat kakinya. Perkamen-perkamen yang terselip di dalamnya berhamburan keluar, dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk memungutnya. Sebab tubuhnya seolah dikuasai oleh Draco Malfoy. Dirajai oleh matanya yang penuh misteri.

Draco menyeringai. "Kau Darah Lumpur kecil pembawa masalah," ia merundukkan kepalanya, berbisik ke telinga Hermione. Draco tercengang.

Bau Hermione membiusnya.

Vanilla.

Padang rumput Swiss.

Tidak asing. Begitu hangat, ia seolah-olah telah selamanya mencium aroma ini. Hanya saja...tidak. Ia tidak ingat. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah sedekat ini dengan Hermione, tidak—menurut ingatannya. Ia juga belum pernah membaui Hermione—menurut ingatannya. Tapi mengapa, wangi ini sungguh familiar?

Hermione bungkam, ketika Draco membebaskan tangannya, ia mendorong jauh-jauh si Malfoy Junior.

"Apa-apaan?!" Hermione memekik kecil, suaranya putus-putus karena takut. Ia awalnya telah mengumpulkan keberanian, tapi Draco telah membobol semua pertahanannya. Draco terdiam, lalu kemudian membungkuk untuk memungut buku Hermione.

Ia memegangnya dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya memegang tembok. "Suatu pagi, aku terbangun dengan tidak mengingat apapun. Ketika aku berjalan ke kelas, guru-guru menolakku. Mereka bilang aku didetensi," Draco memulai.

Hermione cukup terkejut, tapi memutuskan untuk tida terlalu peduli. "Apa...apa hubungannya denganku?"

Draco melirik Hermione lewat ekor matanya. "Kau tak tahu apa-apa?" ia mencibir. "Atau...pura-pura tak tahu, Err-My-Knee?"

Hermione memerah. Hanya Ron yang memanggilnya begitu. Draco dulunya terlalu jijik untuk menyebut namanya, tapi insiden hari ini membuatnya mencoba hal baru.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku juga sama. Terbangun suatu pagi...dan tidak ingat apapun." Hermione tak tahu mengapa, tapi gelombang rasa sakit menyerang hatinya. Mati-matian ia menahan tangisnya. "Aku seharusnya ingat. Tapi tidak ingat. Aku harusnya ingat..._dia_,"

Draco tertegun.

"Aku tidak punya urusan dengan hal itu. Tapi—hei! Aku adalah yang paling sedih disini. Oke, ralat. Aku _marah. _Malfoy tidak pernah sedih," Draco menelan ludah, terbatuk. "Aku memulai hari dengan normal. Tapi hampir setiap guru menolakku di kelas mereka dengan alasan aku sedang dalam masa detensi. Karena kau, Granger! Mereka bilang aku menculikmu, memerkosamu! Menggemparkan Hogwarts! Namun—ha! Aku tidak ingat apapun!"

Hermione bergetar. "Itu...tidak masuk akal. Gila,"

Draco mengacak rambutnya. "Apa yang kaulakukan padaku!" Draco melempar buku yang ia pegang, kemudian kembali memenjarakan tubuh Hermione dengan tubuhnya sendiri. "AKU DIKELUARKAN DARI TIM QUIDDITCH SLYTHERIN! DAN ITU KARENA AKU '_MEMERKOSA SERTA MENCULIK HERMIONE GRANGER. MEMBAWANYA KE HUTAN TERLARANG, KEMUDIAN MEMBUATNYA KERACUNAN BUNGA YANG HARUSNYA SUDAH PUNAH'!_"

Hermione menahan airmatanya. Ia benar-benar tak tahu. Dan semakin ia hampir mengingat sesuatu, kepala dan hatinya sakit. Sampai pada satu titik...air mata itu tumpah.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat," Hermione tersedu. Draco melembek sedikit.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sehari sebelum ini terjadi," Draco mengelap keringat Hermione yang bercucuran di dahinya, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau memulihkan nama baikku,"

Hermione terbelalak. "Aku bahkan tak ingat apa yang terjadi! Aku tak tahu!"

Draco Malfoy menatapnya tak berkedip. "Aku juga tidak."

"Mencoba mengingat ini...sama susahnya dengan mengingat nama orang yang.."

"...sama sekali belum pernah kau temui. Ya, aku juga tahu pepatah itu," Draco memotong kalimat Hermione.

Hermione terdiam untuk waktu yang lama. Kemudian, ia menegakkan badannya. "Sebenarnya...ada sesuatu yang kutemukan,"

Draco sedikit menjauhkan diri. "Apa itu?"

Hermione membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya.

"Whoa! Granger...jangan di lorong!" teriak Draco. Hermione memutar matanya. '_Mesum,' _pikirnya dalam hati.

Ketika kedua kancing itu lepas, Draco melihat kalung dengan bandul kristal setengah hati di leher Hermione. Kalung itu bersinar...berkilau.

"_Kau percaya keajaiban?"_

Draco Malfoy tersentak. Sebuah suara melewati kepalanya, suara wanita.

Draco memegang bandul itu, mengelusnya. "Hei, Granger." Panggilnya. "Aku juga punya kristal setengah hati. Persis seperti milikmu,"

Draco merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan batu kristal berkilau, berbentuk setengah hati. Hermione tak melepaskan pandangannya dari batu berkilau itu.

"_Obliviate,"_

Draco mendengar suara. Hermione menatapnya bingung, melihat perbedaan sikapnya.

"_Cleebariona."_

Suara itu semakin jelas. Kepala Draco sangat sakit. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi. Semakin berusaha, semakin tersiksa dia. Hermione bertambah takut ketika pandangan Draco berubah kosong.

"_Sepertinya aku yang melanggar janji,"_

"MALFOY?" Hermione berteriak.

Suara yang ia kenal.

"_Obliviate,"_

Ia akan ingat sesuatu. Draco merasa tak kuat berdiri. "DRACO! BANGUN!"

"_Aku mencintai—"_

Sebuah nama melintas di kepalanya. Nama itu sangat samar, ia hampir tak mendengar apapun. "DRACO MALFOY!" Hermione memegang lengannya, mengguncangnya. Kepala Draco semakin sakit ketika kepingan-kepingan ingatan mulai menggedor otaknya yang lelah. Hatinya juga sakit.

"Siapa yang aku lupakan?" Draco bergumam sendiri.

"Draco! Sadarlah!"

Draco Malfoy terjatuh. Gelap.

Xoxoxoooxoxo

"Ini sangat susah."

"Tolong aku, Prof. Tolong _kami,_"

"Ini sangat berbahaya."

"Kumohon?"

"Ini akan sakit."

"Apapun agar kami mendapat jawaban,"

"Baiklah. Tapi bila mencabut mawar, harus menerima resiko terkena durinya."

"Aku sanggup. Hidup begini lebih menyiksa,"

Draco mendengar percakapan samar antara dua orang. Ketika ia membuka matanya, dua sosok berupa bayang-bayang berdiri di depannya. Kedua sosok itu tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah sadar. Mereka sibuk menatap dalam keseriusan yang tak terpecahkan. Ketika mata Draco sudah benar-benar terbuka, bayang-bayang itu sudah hilang.

Bayangan pertama berganti wujud menjadi gadis dengan rambut semak bergelombang, dan bayangan satunya adalah pria dengan jubah hitam, hidung bengkok—

Hermione Granger dan Prof. Snape.

Hermione tampaknya telah menyadari kalau ia siuman. Dengan cepat ia mendekat, kemudian menatapnya dalam diam. "Ehm..professor? Malfoy sudah siuman," ia memanggil Snape yang berdiri kaku dengan wajah tertekuk. Snape tak memberikan tanggapan, hanya diam mematung seolah tak ada yang sedang ia hadapi.

Hermione mendekatkan wajahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Professor Snape sudah berjanji akan menolong kita. Sebentar lagi, Malfoy. Kita akan tahu,"

Draco melawan peningnya, lalu berusaha duduk. Hermione memeganginya, ia tak memberi penolakan.

"Dimana ini?" Draco bertanya, masih pening.

"Ruanganku, Tuan Malfoy," untuk pertama kalinya, Snape buka mulut. Ia mendekat, membawa tongkatnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya tanpa alasan. Ia menatap Hermione. "Kita bisa mulai,"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Tunggu—apanya yang mulai?" tanya Draco, dalam nada tenang. "Granger, kejahatan macam apa yang kau perbuat padaku?"

Hermione menggeleng kesal. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kita. Kita tak bisa mengingatnya. Aku minta professor membantu kita. Itu saja,"

Sesaat, Draco tak menemukan ada yang janggal. Kemudian Snape angkat bicara, dan membuat Draco bergidik.

"Aku, Malfoy, akan mencoba mantra langka untuk mengorek isi pikiran," Snape memutar-mutar tongkatnya, wajahnya tak memiliki ekspresi, dan bibirnya dilipat tipis-tipis. "Tentu saja, Copulamency memiliki efek samping,"

Mata Draco melebar, mulutnya terbuka membentuk bulat sempurna. "Co..co..copula..copulamenccy..cy?" ia tergagap. "Itu...terlalu berat,"

Snape, tak disangka, malah tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga kau akan takut."

Hermione bergerak, memberi penolakan. "Dia akan berani."

Draco tak tau harus menjawab apa, lalu tiba-tiba saja pikirannya berjumpalitan. Isi kepalanya memukul-mukul otaknya, tengkoraknya. Kepalanya sakit, seiring jalannya ingatan yang membludak, ia semakin tersiksa.

"Lakukan!" jerit Draco tak tahan. "Praktekkan!"

Hermione menatapnya, menaruh harapan. Sementara itu, Snape berjalan menjauh, masih memutar-mutar tongkatnya. Hermione berdiri tak jauh dari tempat ia berbaring, lalu menggenggam tangannya. "Ini akan berlangsung cepat. Kita akan membuka tirai yang menjauhkan fakta dari kita. Sekarang, atau selamanya tak tahu,"

Draco menatapnya, masih menahan sakit yang brutal. "Aku tahu."

Snape kini berada di ujung ruangan, amat jauh dari mereka. Ia mengangkat tongkatnya, dan menodong kedua muridnya itu. "Bersiap,"

Draco menegang di tempatnya, sementara Hermione menahan napas.

Snape menurunkan tongkatnya. "Akan lebih baik kalau tangan kalian bertautan," ia menunjuk tangan Hermione, kemudian Draco. "Itu akan mempermudah prosesnya."

Hermione tak bergerak, namun Draco dengan sigap menyambar tangannya. "Lakukan," perintahnya cepat. Snape diam dengan wajah kakunya, menatap dingin. Draco ternyata tak hanya memegang, namun meremas tangan Hermione. Hermione bungkam, tapi hatinya menjerit-jerit kesakitan—well, tangannya diremas terlalu keras oleh Draco, dan disaat seperti ini, ia tak mencoba melawan.

Snape mengangkat tongkatnya mantap. "COPULA...MENCY!" sentaknya dalam satu ucapan tegas. Kilat biru secepat kedipan mata merasuk ke dada Hermione dan Draco. Tak ada reaksi, hanya diam.

"_Mengapa ini tidak berhasil?" _pikir Draco.

"GYA!" Hermione berteriak. "Malf..Malfoy..."

Draco menatap wajah Hermione dengan tatapan bingung. "_Kenapa Hermione berteriak? Apakah copulamency sudah bekerja padanya?"_

Hermione menutup mulutnya. "DRACO MALFOY!" teriaknya.

"Ap-appa?" gagap Draco.

Hermione menatapnya lurus-lurus. Ia tampak tegang. Kemudian, dengan satu gerak lambat, ia menoleh pada Snape yang tak berkedip.

"Copulamency gagal," ucap Hermione datar. "Aku bisa mendengar pikiran Malfoy."

Xoxooxoxoxo

"SERIUS?!" suara Ginny membahana di tengah asrama putri Gryffindor. Ia dan Hermione sedang duduk bersila di ranjang empuk, menatap satu sama lain dengan ketakutan, sekaligus penasaran.

Hermione menghela napas panjang, yang ditanggapi Ginny dengan mengelus bahu kecilnya. "Aku turut sedih, My Mione," kata Ginny prihatin. "Jadi...apapun yang sedang dipikirkan Musang Melambung...kau bisa...mendengarnya?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan. "Terdengar jelas sekali,"

Ginny menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Ya ampun!" pekiknya ngeri.

Hermione memijat dahinya. "Copulamency, adalah mantra yang digunakan untuk membuka kenangan satu sama lain, bahkan yang sudah hilang oleh Obliviate," Hermione menjelaskan, meski Ginny tak bertanya. "Mantra ini diciptakan bersama dengan Legilimency dan Occlumency. Hanya Snape yang andal menggunakan mantra ini. Namun kali ini, dia gagal. Sepertinya ada salah pengucapan, sehingga mantranya tak bekerja sempurna. Kini, pikiranku dan Malfoy telah menjadi satu,"

"Mengapa tak suruh Snape mencoba ulang?" usul Ginny.

Hermione menghela napas lagi, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak segampang itu. Bila percobaan pertama gagal, bisa-bisa percobaan kedua...lebih hancur,"

Ginny kembali menatap ngeri. "Sampai kapan kalian begini?!"

Hermione menggeleng letih. "Sampai batas waktu yang tak ditentukan,"

Xoxoxoxoxo

"_Sudah pagi," _

"_Ya, Malfoy. Selamat pagi,"_

"_ASTAGA! SIAPA YANG BERBICARA?!"_

"_Ini aku, Hermione. Selamat pagi,"_

"_Selamat pagi, dan sedang apa kau di otakku?"_

"_Kau lupa? Copulamency?"_

"_Oh...yeah. YEAH! AH!"_

"_Bodoh."_

"_Diam, Perempuan!"_

"_Menjijikkan,"_

"_Oke. Bagaimana caranya agar kau tidak membaca pikiranku?"_

"_Berhentilah berpikir,"_

"_Benar juga...hei, mana bisa!"_

"_Bodoh,"_

Hermione baru saja bangun saat tiba-tiba suara Malfoy membuatnya terkejut. Mereka bercakap lewat telepati, dan ini jauh lebih susah dari yang bisa ia bayangkan. Apa yang Malfoy pikirkan, rencanakan, selalu secara otomatis masuk menerobos otaknya. Mau tak mau, ia mendengar apa yang dipikirkan Malfoy, dan Malfoy juga...bisa mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ia harus berhati-hati dalam berpikir sekarang. Sebab ia tak lagi aman, bahkan dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"_Hei, Malfoy. Semalam kau memimpikan apa?"_

Hermione mencoba 'menghubungi' Malfoy dengan telepati, sembari menyiapkan air untuk mandi pagi.

"_Tidak bermimpi, kok," _jawab Malfoy.

Hermione tersenyum menghina, meski Malfoy tak melihatnya. Ia, tahu apa yang dipikirkan Malfoy semalam. Tak disangka-sangka, ternyata mimpi Malfoy juga dapat diserap oleh otak Hermione. Untung saja, semalam Hermione tak bermimpi.

Dalam mimpi Malfoy, ia melihat gadis dan padang rumput. Gadis itu berguling-guling diatas bunga yang berkilauan, bersama Malfoy. Malfoy menabrak tubuh gadis itu saat gadis itu berguling bersamanya.

Dan gadis itu tampak familiar.

Dan bunga-bunga berkilau...serta tempat dan peristiwa itu. Semua seperti pernah terjadi.

"_Kau yakin?" _Hermione menggoda. _"Aku melihat gadis berambut coklat berguling bersamamu di padang bunga,"_

"_BAGAIMANA KAU—Oh...yeah. Copulamency Snape sialan itu," _pekik Malfoy dalam pikirannya.

"_Siapa gadis itu?" _tanya Hermione penasaran.

Malfoy tidak membalas, Hermione memasukkan tubuhnya kedalam bak yang penuh dengan aroma mawar. Berendam.

"_Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, tapi aku...merasa nyaman di mimpi itu," _jawab Malfoy ketika Hermione hampir tertidur saat berendam. Hermione terkejut.

"_Kau..apakah dia seseorang yang kaulupakan?" _tanya Hermione.

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Hermione mendengus kesal.

"_Ya." _Celetuk Malfoy tiba-tiba. "_Dia gadis penting yang kulupakan,"_

Hermione tertegun. "_Sebenarnya..aku juga melihat seseorang. Pria Slytherin," _Hermione mengusap lengannya. _"Dialah alasan aku ingin mengingat,"_

Malfoy diam, Hermione diam.

Lalu tiba-tiba, Hermione teringat batu kristal itu.

"_Hei, Malfoy. Aku punya ide,"_

**...**

**TBC**

**ANEH? JELEK?**

**MAAF YA :'((**

**Terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mereview, memfav, memfollow.**

**Julie nggak sempat balas semua :'(( cepet-cepetan sih nulisnya.**

**Sekali lagi, jangan ada silent reader! **

**REVIEW YA! :D**

**-JULIETTE APPLE-**


End file.
